Half and Half
by The BlakRoz
Summary: While investigating a far-off planet, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka find a very unusual girl living there. They take her to Coruscant, where the Jedi Council decides to teach her. But of course there's a catch: she's half Jedi, half Sith...


**_A/N: yeah, i know. everyone hate these. but sometimes they are necessary. these are the three songs for this chapter, and i'd like to thank my most glorious beta, Not Your Ordinary Girl. i heart you chicka!_**

**_Hanging On - Cheyenne Kimball  
Angels - Owl City  
Too Bad - Nickleback_**

* * *

_Another day for the Jedi Order. Rumors are going about stating General Grievous is hiding on an uncharted, distant planet. Curious they might be true, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker with padawan Ahsoka Tano are sent to investigate..._

* * *

**Anakin's Point of View**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked no one in particular. We had just landed on the planet that General Grievous was supposedly hiding out on.

"You always have a bad feeling whenever we start a new mission, Master." Ahsoka replied casually, hearing my famous 'bad feeling' speech for the past ten missions.

"She has a point, Anakin," Obi-Wan agreed while preparing his lightsaber and handing Ahsoka and I our own, which we gladly took.

"Only because _I'm_ the one who keeps getting captured." I reminded them while strapping my lightsaber to my hip while my padawan did the same. Obi-Wan shook his head in front of me with his hands on his hips, a sigh escaping his lips while Ahsoka looked like she felt his annoyance.

"Really, Anakin, a little positivity wouldn't kill you." He replied before I pretended to think about it. Suddenly my also famous smirk appeared on my lips and I placed a gloved hand over my chest.

"Maybe not, but my ego would suffer greatly." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Ahsoka giggled slightly at my childish behavior. Before my master and I could engage in a full argument she spoke.

"Can we please go?" Ahsoka asked while walking to the door, "I'd like to get home as soon as possible." She said then looked over her shoulder at us with an eyebrow raised. Obi-Wan regain his posture and cleared his throat before nodding.

"Let's go." And then we began. We followed Ahsoka off the war ship and began to investigate this strange planet, but you are able to tell this place was deserted from one glace and for one main reason. Most of the planet, from what we could gather while flying above it, was mostly a jungle. But while we were walking through it, it seemed like the planet was as barren as Tatooine.

Suddenly, Ahsoka randomly halted in her tracks and drew in my attention. I walked to the side of her and saw she was staring at the ground with confusion in her big blue eyes and she seemed… troubled.

I moved to stand in front of her in hopes to get her attention, but I miserably failed and she stayed in her weird state. I tilted my head to the side and stared at her with my own questioning eyes before speaking. "You alright Snips?" She finally broke out of her thoughts, with a slight jump from being startled but other than that she looking at me

"What is it Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked as he appeared next to me and stared at her.

"I can feel something… but I can't tell what it is." She informed before glancing from back and forth from my eyes to my Master's.

"Where is it?" Obi-Wan asked which made her eyes close and she concentrated on the strange disturbance then re-opened her eyes.

"Over there." She pointed a slim index finger to the left with her eyes looking in the same direction. Obi-Wan and I exchanged glances before looking back to Ahsoka.

"Well then, let's go." We headed off in that direction with Ahsoka as our guide. It was strange, the closer we got to whatever Ahsoka was picking up a faint and strange disturbance, I also felt something. I couldn't tell what, or pinpoint where it came from, but I could tell it was strongly involved with the Force. The stranger part was that I couldn't tell if it was Jedi or Sith.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Obi-Wan while adjusting my eyes to him. He wore the same confused face as my own but I'm pretty sure my face was more blank-looking.

"Yes, I do." He added a single nod to prove his point, then crossed his arms over his chest while following Ahsoka. She was randomly stopping to try and catch the path of the disturbance before continuing to walk.

"So is it Jedi? Or is it Sith?" I asked, following my Master's steps and crossing my own arms across my chest. He shrugged his shoulders before replying.

"I don't know." Well, that certainly helps our situation. I sighed before ignoring that question and I was anxious to get to whatever it was to solve my question.

We kept walking for what seemed like forever, over fallen trees and cracked branches, under curtains of vines, until we finally ran into… a wall. Ahsoka stared at it with an eyebrow raised, but disappointment in her eyes – she was upset she led us into this wall. I spoke up, "So… now what?" I asked before looking over my shoulder to meet my Master's gaze.

"Do we climb up, or keep going along the side?" Ahsoka asked as she placed one of her feminine hands against the wall and examined it.

"Well, since we don't know what's up, I think we should stick to the sides." Obi-Wan wisely suggested. "But do we go left or right?" He then looked to the right to the wall then the left.

"Let's go left," I said, making all eyes turn to me. I just shrugged. "Well, it does seem to be our lucky way this fine day." I tried with a smirk and they both sighed in annoyance… like always.

They couldn't argue because they realized if they gave directions I would never let them live that down. So we ended up taking the left side of the wall while staying very close to it, and kept a pace each one of us was able to keep up with. Finally we found something… unusual. It wasn't what I or my teammates expected, but it definitely was _something_.

"A… door?" I questioned with the same confused expression as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. "How did that get here?" I asked before turning to them, as if they magically knew the answer.

"Maybe someone lives here?" Ahsoka guessed as Obi-Wan went closer to the door to examine it, while Ahsoka and I started talking.

"Have you been paying attention?" I asked while using my index finger to point to my temple. "This place is as barren as Tatooine. How could anyone live here and survive?" I then put my hands back on my hips. She was about to reply but then…

"Well, we'll never know until we try," Obi-Wan said. So he risked it all by doing the most obvious thing… knocking.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

He knocked _again_.

Nothing.

"See?" I said while looking at Ahsoka to prove my point. "No one." He was about to knock again when we heard a lightsaber activate behind us. We turned quickly, activating our own lightsabers, fearing the worst. But what we saw shocked us still. This place is just full of surprises…

It was a girl.

She looked about 16; no… she definitely was 17 years old. Her brown hair fell along her back to her waist with crystal blue eyes that were cloudy, with lightly tanned skin that let us know she didn't see the sun that much. She had a navy blue tank-top and a skirt that reached her mid-calf. The skirt had a blue flower that matched her eyes. She had a two-sided lightsaber activated in front of her, and two more hanging from her hip. The lightsabers glowed what looked to be red, but was too light.

"Who are you?" she asked. She sounded very… not happy. Ahsoka looked at me, and I after meeting her gaze I looked at the girl.

"You know, its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else their own." I said. She began to growl lightly. Obi-Wan, always the peacekeeper, stood up straight, but kept his lightsaber in front of him.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my partner Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka." He introduced while pointing to us to show her who was who.

"Now who are you?" I asked which made her growl end and she made a "tsk" sound.

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" She asked while holding her lightsabers out father and more towards us in a threatening manner.

"We're looking for a Sith Lord," Ahsoka said softly and kindly and the girl smirked at her. She scoffed but Ahsoka didn't react, not wanting to start problems with this girl. We all knew we could take her but we didn't want the guilt of killing a little girl on our shoulders… oh yeah, and it's the Jedi-way _not_ to be going around on a killing spree. Almost forgot that little part, whoops.

"Well I can assure you the only thing remotely close to a Sith Lord would be me. Now leave!" She spat harshly while taking a step forward.

"Why would it be you?" I asked while also taking a step forward; this girl is getting irritating.

"None of your business," she repeated. "Leave. Now." Her foggy blue eyes narrowed as my Master scooted closer to me and used his palm to cover his mouth and his fingers covered my ear.

"She reminds me of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. I rolled my eyes and held my lightsaber slightly higher.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ahsoka stepped up in front of me with pleading eyes and she lowered her lightsaber. _Ahsoka… what do you think you're doing_? I mentally asked while trying to step towards her but Obi-Wan stopped me.

"Please, we've been traveling a long time, and I don't think we'll be able to get back to our ship before dark," Ahsoka explained and finished when she was standing somewhat close to the brunette girl in front of us. She looked careless and said,

"Not my problem."

"Could you please supply us with some food for the journey back?" Obi-Wan asked with his free hand still on my chest to prevent me from doing anything. She shook her head from side to side, her long hair moving along with her.

"Don't think I will."

"You're really irritating." I said. I honestly didn't feel like playing the nice guy and begging for help from this girl, unlike Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. She still wore her emotionless expression.

"Speak for yourself."

"Please?" Ahsoka begged and broke the other girl's patience. The girl closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"My name is Jayleena and I live here."

"How?" We asked in union.

"I just do. Now are you going to stop asking stupid questions, or am I going to slice your heads off?" That stopped us. She walked towards us, her arm extended and her fingers reaching out to us with an impatient look in her eye. We stared at her hand, curiously. _Okay, no way this girl wants a high-five._ I thought. "You're not going in unless I know you can't hurt me. So hand 'em over." Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber first and put it in her hand, followed by Ahsoka. I was reluctant, but eventually gave it up. Jayleena deactivated hers, then walked between us to her door.

Her home was a cave. There were torches all along the walls. A large rock was in the middle surrounded by smaller rocks probably a make-shift table and chairs. There was a bed in the corner, and a dresser along the wall. The room was pretty bare compared to the room us Jedi get. But what shocked me the most was the amount of lightsabers this girl had.

One wall had rope drooping across one wall to the other. Hanging on the rope were lightsabers galore. There were about ten, maybe eleven ropes. And on each rope were about ten to fifteen different colored and sized lightsabers.

Jayleena put our lightsabers in an empty drawer then locked it with a key. The key was on a chain, which she then hung around her neck- when her tank top shifted I managed to see a silver chain with a pure crystal assembled on it. "Oh, please, take a seat." she gestured to the rock, sugar-coating her voice. "I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while." Jayleena walked over to the 'lightsaber wall', as I began to call it, and hung her three lightsabers. "So, you're looking for a Sith Lord." She asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question, once we were all settled and sat down.

"That is correct," Obi-Wan confirmed as he sat on the smallest rock awkwardly, which normally would've made me laugh but this wasn't the right time. Ahsoka was quiet ever since we came in and she fit perfectly into her 'seat' while I had the largest somehow and leaned against it more than sat on it.

"Why would the only thing even remotely close to a Sith Lord around here be you?" I asked while staring at her.

"It's a long, complicated story." Her voice cracked as she looked down at her fingers which fidgeted with each other.

"Well, I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a while, so you have plenty of time to explain." I said and her head shot up to meet my gaze.

Jayleena was in her emotional mood and looked slightly hurt by my words, which were really her own words that came out my mouth. "Fine, have it your way. But it's not pretty." She warned and we all braced ourselves.

So the three of us leaned in closer and listened as Jayleena spoke, "My father was a Sith Lord," Jayleena started, "and my mother was a Jedi. They met at a fight, and fell in love. Still not entirely sure _how_, but they did. Soon after, they were secretly married and ran away to here. A few years later, I was born. By the time I was one, I could hold a full-length lightsaber. By the time I was two, I could do all those fun flips and spins that you do. When I was three, my parents took me to that one planet where you get the crystals. There's actually a secret to the place. If you go down and in far enough, you get more colors than just the blues and the greens and the reds. You get purple, gold, yellow, white orange. All sorts of colors you don't see. That's where we went. My first lightsaber was white.

"My parents did have problems, one being Sith and the other Jedi. They usually taught me separately. My mother always used to say that I had so much of my father in me."

"Used to?" Obi-Wan asked in a questioning tone.

"When I was seven, my parents asked me to go to the market. So, being a good little girl, I did. I was in the middle of buying some berries when there was an explosion. Instantly, I knew what it was. Over the years, many Sith and Jedi have come in search of us either my parents or, on occasion, me. A few times they would actually find us. The market exploded. As far as I know, I'm the only one that survived.

"I ran back here, trying to get to my parents. I knew they would keep me safe. But when I got there, they were surrounded by Sith. My mother mentioned for me to stay back, but I didn't listen. I got my lightsaber, and started attacking. They were surprised, but caught on quickly. After a heated battle, between me and my parents against three Sith Lords, only one of us survived…

"Me.

Both my parents were killed. I killed the last one, then checked on my parents. They were alive, but weren't going to make it. My mother said to 'always stay hidden.' My father told me to 'never trust anyone, and always watch my back'. I've lived up to those words."

Her eyes were hidden with her hair during her tragic story, then she lifted her head and met each one of our eyes with an evil smirk on her lips. "So now, _Master Jedi_, the question is: do I let you live or not?" She asked while pretending to think.

"Um, living would be nice," I said slowly while staring at her.

"But why would I want to do that?" Jayleena asked with a cold smile.

"But why would you want to kill us?" Ahsoka asked while standing up from her little rock and she brushed off her skirt.

"'Never trust anyone' was what my father said. And I don't."

"But we never actually hurt you," I tried and stood next to Ahsoka, just in case Jayleena tried anything. I could at least protect my padawan.

"Do you really think I care?" She asked with her emotionless eyes.

"Oh, wow, she does act like you," Ahsoka said with a shocked facial expression. I squinted my eyes and grunted as I moved away from her, forgetting my reason to be near her.

"Please?" Obi-Wan asked. He was aware that he alone would be enough to beat her but he wouldn't if he didn't need to and he didn't want to tempt her thoughts by admitting his defeat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." She said while crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her legs.

We thought for a while. Well we invaded her home, hurt her emotionally, learned too much of her business and nearly battled her when we first met. She had reason enough to kill us, but Ahsoka spoke up.

"Come with us. Besides, killing us would be pointless." She said.

"Excuse me?" Jayleena asked as if she was threatened.

"Come with us. Back to Coruscant," Ahsoka repeated this time with her friendly smile. "We can help you." She stuck a gloved hand out to Jayleena.

"With what?" she and I said together. We looked at each other wondering what just happened.

"I'm not sure, but it would help." Ahsoka now shyly said before looking at Jayleena for her answer.

"Think I'll pass." She said roughly.

"Please?" Ahsoka begged. Her and her good heart. There was no way I was going to hear blabber jaws go on all day about killing us.

"I'd rather not." She said but in a lighter tone.

"Why not?" Ahsoka questioned which made Jayleena's eyebrows furrow together in annoyance.

"I was perfectly content until you came along." She practically screamed in Ahsoka's face.

"But this could be your only chance before to learn something new." Wow, she was really winging it.

"Um, Ahsoka?" I said. "Let's just go, ok?"

"Yes, why don't you?" Jayleena asked with a smile. We were both getting anxious.

"May we have our lightsabers back, then?" Obi-Wan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Leave as soon as you can." She unhooked the necklace and unlocked the drawer, handing our lightsabers back.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan respectfully said.

Jayleena gestured to the door. We stood up and walked out. Jayleena closed the door behind us, rather forcefully.

The sun was high in the sky, but lower than when we started. We must have been with her for about an hour and she already wants to kill us. We began to take three confident steps forward but stopped and sighed in union on the third one.

"Does anyone remember which way we came from?" I asked with my head bowed like Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. They shook their heads. So we turned around and, once again, Obi-Wan knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

He knocked _again_.

"What do you want?" Jayleena yelled, opening the door.

"We don't know how to get back to our ship," Ahsoka said.

"How's that my problem?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"We were wondering if you would help us get back to it," Obi- Wan said.

"How I'm supposed to do that?" She asked while tilting her head.

"You know the land better than we do, so you can find it faster," I pointed out. "We hope," I added to myself.

Jayleena sighed, "You three are _really_ pathetic." She reached her hand inside, and from my angle, I could see her using the Force to pull three of her lightsabers from the ropes. "Kay. Let's go." She walked out and closed the door behind her.


End file.
